


Quelques instants de douceur

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (oui j'ai été spoilé.e et ce plot twist est mauvais), Aujourd'hui : Detroit Become Human, Bienvenue dans un nouvel épisode de "Sif écrit sur des fandoms qu'elle ne connait pas", Et je veux protéger Alice, Gen, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Mais Kara est sweet af et je l'aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Alice adorait la neige, et tant que son père n'était pas là, elle comptait bien profiter du jardin autant qu'elle le voulait. De toute façon, Kara était là pour elle.





	Quelques instants de douceur

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais. J'ai vu 10min du let's play, j'ai aucune idée de si je pourrais regarder la suite un jour, mais tout le monde me parle de ce fandom donc JE TENTE DES CHOSES (c'est donc sans doute très OOC j'suis désolé.e)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- Regarde Kara !  
Un sourire aux lèvres, l'androïde regarda Alice courir dans son jardin sous la neige, sans même avoir pris la peine d'enfiler autre chose qu'une petite veste. L'enfant jouait sous les flocons, essayant d'en manger quelques-uns, alors qu'ils tombaient sur l'épaisse couche qui recouvrait déjà le gazon.  
\- Alors, tu viens ? lui cria l'enfant, alors que Kara continuait de faire la vaisselle, bien au chaud dans la maison.  
\- Non Alice, et il faut que tu rentres, tu vas attraper froid ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton amusé.  
L'enfant lui répondit par une moue boudeuse, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, alors que ses cheveux étaient de plus en plus mouillés par la neige qui continuait de tomber.  
\- Mais j'ai envie de rester encore un peu dehors, moi !  
Kara regarda l'horloge au mur, légèrement soucieuse. Todd était parti depuis quelques temps déjà, il risquait de rentrer à tout moment, et s'il voyait sa fille dehors à cette heure-ci, il risquait de s'énerver. Un léger frisson de panique la prit, mais elle tenta de le refréner. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter, il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses se passent mal. Tant qu'Alice était bien rentrée et endormie à son retour.  
Mais quand le regard de l'androïde retomba sur la petite fille perdue au milieu de l'hiver, son cœur - ou en tout cas, ce qui lui servait de réceptacle pour ses sentiments - se serra légèrement à l'idée d'enfermer de nouveau Alice aussi vite, aussi tôt. La petite fille semblait tant s'amuser, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi insouciante.  
Alors Kara se saisit de l'écharpe et sortit, sous les rires de l'enfant.  
Elles avaient encore un peu de temps devant elles, après tout.


End file.
